Here, In Your Arms
by Miro-san
Summary: Soubi is taking Kio on a ride to Tokyo, though Kio can't figure out why. [Onshot, SongFic, I used the Song Here In Your Arms By Hellogoodbye! This fanfiction Is ShonenAi, if you are offended by ultracute Guy love, stay Away. Please R&R]


_Here, In Your Arms_

**Miro's Note:: I Dun own Loveless, Or The Song "Here (In Your Arms)" By Hellogoodbye, lyrics are credit to that song. This is a Song fic that has to do with Kio and Soubi! Yay! Everyone Cheer for the best couple ever! I heard this song and immediately thought of Soubi and Kio! So, Here we go! n.n**

_**----------**_

_I like where we are  
When we drive in your car  
I like where we are... here  
_

Kio stared out the window, at the falling snow, sitting in Soubi's car as they drove to Tokyo to 'get something for Ritsuka'. He didn't know where they were going really, or why he was with Soubi, but it at least gave him a chance to be with Soubi by himself for a while. He couldn't believe Soubi has _asked_ him to go with him. It was unlike him, he usually ignored the loving blond boy.

_  
'Cause our lips can touch  
And our cheeks can brush  
Our lips can touch... here  
_

Soubi looked out the windshield, concentrating on driving, Kio didn't know where they were going, that was a good thing, it was a surprise, he reached his right hand, to take Kio's left one, who jumped at Soubi's touch, it had been so long. Soubi slowed, nearing a stoplight, getting to the stop light he stopped, leaning over to kiss Kio on the cheek. He blushed madly, smiling widely.

_  
Well, you are the one  
The one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
And there's no place else i could be but here in your arms  
_

Kio clutched Soubi's hand, smiling, but also very surprised. So... So long since he had shown Kio any affection at all, hell, so long since he had even shown attention to Kio. It was nice, so nice... Especially because of how much his heart normally hurt, being rejected by the only one he loved, everyday of his life.

"I missed it..." Soubi said, referring to when they had been together, to when Kio and Soubi had spent every waking moment together, doing everything together.

_  
I like where you sleep  
When you sleep next to me  
I like where you sleep...here _

_Are lips can touch  
And our cheeks can brush  
And our lips can touch... here  
_

"Where Are we going Sou-chan?" Kio asked, as Soubi let off the brakes and went under the light that was now a bright green, a harsh contrast with the oranges, purples and blues of the soft dusk sky.

"It's a Surprise Kio." Soubi said, Feeling Kio gently lean on his arm, a familiar and missed feeling, of being needed, of being loved, though Kio had never stopped loving him, it was his own fault for leaving him to go to Septimal Moon._  
_

"Okay..." Kio said, watching the sights of the smaller city they were passing through, through the windshield. He kissed Soubi's bare arm, wondering lightly how Soubi could stand the cold, even if the heater on, but he had at least brought a jacket, even if it was in the backseat of the small black car.

Kio faded off, into sleep from the gentle heat in the car, still against Soubi's arm. He smiled, continuing his drive.

_  
You are the one  
The one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"   
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
There's no place else i could be but here in your arms_

Our lips can touch... here  


Soubi kissed Kio lightly, to wake him, holding him in his arms, laying on the bed in a small cranberry colored hotel room. Kio's chestnut colored eyes flickered up to Soubi's cerulean blue ones. He didn't remember the hotel room... Had Soubi carried him here from the car? He smiled.

"Hello Kio..." Soubi spoke softly, lips brushing against Kio's again, hand grazing his cheek lightly, lovingly.

_  
You are the one  
The one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"   
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
There's no place else i could be but here in your arms  
_

"Hello.." Kio replied, very softly, face light up with his scarlet blush. "Where are we Sou-chan...?" he asked, looking up at his eyes, those sexy, addicting eyes that kept Kio in Love with him for so long.

Soubi moved from Kio's only line a vision, so he could see the rest of the cranberry colored room. It smelled like fresh champagne, and there was indeed an uncorked bottle of it in a bucket of ice, sitting in front of the window.

Kio turned his attention to the window, it was beautiful, a huge window, looking out upon the lake, with reflected the clear deep blue sky, lit up with all the stars on the water, and the full moon. Small lit up lanterns lit the corners of the room, casting seducing shadows on the walls.

Kio leaned back down, into Soubi's protective arms, he wished this could last forever.

_  
You are the one  
The one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I miss you I miss you "   
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
There's no place else i could be but here in your arms  
Here in your arms,  
Here in your arms..._

"Happy Birthday Kio." Soubi said, kissing him again, wrapping his arms around Kio. "Is this good enough to make up for time lost between us?" He asked, and Kio nodded, closing his eyes, hoping with all his heart that Soubi would still be there tomorrow morning.

**Miro Note:: And There You have it, like.. The _only_ T rated Fan fiction I have ever written. I'm proud of it.. It's cute. n.n And It's my favoritest couple ever. :3 **

**XD Kio forgot it was his Birthday it seems, doesn't it? Hehe. Please Review for Miro! n.n**

**Oh! And, This is Also My first song fic, hope you liked it:3**


End file.
